


Hugs or Kisses

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Non AU, Not Beta Read, WeUsFanFest, getwellsoonxion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: “What was that?!” Hwanwoong screeched, face burning, cheeks a crimson red. He touched his lips, which felt as if they were on fire.“If I can’t hug you, I’d might as well kiss you,” Dongju unapologetically shrugged with a smirk.





	Hugs or Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wrote this really quick and tbh idk what I wrote and I’m too lazy to read it but I think I like it lol I hope youll like it too uwu
> 
> (Oh and lupita, if you’re reading this, here’s some superior ship xiwoong :DD) (ily uwu)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

“Hyung~” Dongju called. “C’mon, it’s getting late,” he whined. Hwanwoong dropped his arms, turning to the younger while the music continued to play.

 

“Dongju, I’m not keeping you here. You shouldn’t even be here, you should be back at the dorm, resting,” Hwanwoong said. He looked at the boy’s cast and frowned. Dongju was so insistent on working and worked himself too hard, hurting his arm. He would’ve stayed quiet about it too if none of them had asked.

 

“But I want to wait for you, and I want to go home now,” Dongju huffed childishly.

 

“Dongju—“

 

“Hug me.”

 

“What?”

 

Hwanwoong looked incredulously at Dongju for interrupting him with such a sudden request—demand, more like.

 

“Hug me,” Dongju ordered once more. Hwanwoong paused, processing the random request Dongju apparently thought was more important than what he had to say.

 

“Will you go back to the dorm if I do?” Hwanwoong asked. Dongju pursed his lips, humming in thought. The dancer knew that was just an act, that Dongju already had an answer, he was just prolonging the moment to make it seem a bit more dramatic, as the aspiring actor inside him would. “Hurry up,” Hwanwoong said once he figured Dongju was more than just prolonging the moment and instead being a brat by not answering.

 

“No,” Dongju grinned cheekily. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, facing the mirror.

 

“Whatever, no hugs I guess,” he shrugged, though hesitant to start dancing as he suddenly became aware that Dongju was planning something. That soon became obvious to him when he could see that damned mischievous smirk in Dongju’s reflection on the mirror. He turned to the younger, wary, though quiet as he tried to decipher his thoughts (but that was impossible since, after all, Dongju was no simple book).

 

Dongju stood up and began to approach Hwanwoong. Although he felt intimidated and wary, he stood his ground, even as Dongju seemed taller than usual and towered in front of him. The younger looked down at him, his eyelashes fluttering over his beautiful yet piercing eyes whenever he blinked. Dongju’s astonishing beauty and hard, smug expression did numbers to Hwanwoong’s heart apparently, which pounded like a drum, ran a mile a minute, and even skipped the closer Dongju came to him.

 

“I said no hugs,” Hwanwoong mumbled, voice a lot smaller than he expected it be. He looked down, unable to continue staring into Dongju’s eyes.

 

“I wasn’t going to ask for a hug,” Dongju grinned lopsidedly. He frowned when Hwanwoong wouldn’t look up at him. He took the older’s chin in between his fingers, lifting his head up so he had no choice but to look at him. Hwanwoong’s eyes met with Dongju’s, but only for a second because the younger’s soon closed as he leaned forward and their lips connected.

 

Hwanwoong froze, breathless. He just stared at Dongju, who kept his eyes closed, his long, pretty eyelashes fanning out a shadow on his cheeks from the ceiling light above them. And then he opened those damn beautiful and mysterious eyes, infinite and spacious enough to hold all the stars in the sky, to which Hwanwoong, lungs aching for air, decided to finally end this.

 

Refraining from shoving Dongju away so he didn’t hurt his arm, Hwanwoong ripped himself away from the younger, which surprisingly took much more work than he expected.

 

Hwanwoong panted, heaved for air, lungs extinguished though everything else burned. Dongju only stared at him, watching in amusement as Hwanwoong was processing everything whilst maintaining a stable breathing. After a moment, Hwanwoong finally snapped out of his initial shock.

 

“What was that?!” Hwanwoong screeched, face burning, cheeks a crimson red. He touched his lips, which felt as if they were on fire.

 

“If I can’t hug you, I’d might as well kiss you,” Dongju unapologetically shrugged with a smirk. He quickly pecked Hwanwoong’s lips before pulling away just as quick. He laughed at how Hwanwoong sputtered and covered his lips with his hand with wide eyes and tomato-red cheeks.

 

Dongju began to walk off to his bag on the ground, picking it up with his good arm. He turned back to the dancer, who still stood frozen in the middle of the studio.

 

“If you’re gonna stay here, hyung—“ Hwanwoong flinched, finally snapping out of it. “—I’m going back to the dorm,” Dongju informed the older, walking toward the door. He didn’t expect Hwanwoong to answer, amused that he hadn’t, but when he had his hand on the doorknob, Hwanwoong shyly spoke up.

 

“Wait for me,” Hwanwoong mumbled, but it was clearly heard. A small grin spread on Dongju’s lips.

 

“Okay,” he leaned against the door, watching Hwanwoong awkwardly shuffle around the room for his things.

 

After a grueling few minutes of Hwanwoong dropping his things and tripping over nothing, he finally had everything messily stuffed into his bag. He never managed to look Dongju in the eye, which the latter was easily amused by. But they didn’t leave just yet.

 

The younger had his hand on the doorknob when Hwanwoong leaned up to peck Dongju’s lips, wiping the amused grin off his face. Dongju felt a light blush dust his cheeks, caught off guard. He looked down at Hwanwoong, who still refused to look him in the eye, head pointed down. He smiled to himself, finding his hyung absolutely adorable before finally opening the door to leave the studio, the older turning off the lights after them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a little, my brain likes to be a piece of shit lol
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)!! It’d be much appreciated ^^
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
